Three's Company
by Nicole The Dragon Rider
Summary: Kristoff is going through a bad breakup that ended a month ago and Sven is getting tired of him moping around the apartment so he vents to his track teammate Hans before getting the idea of hooking the two up. Krisotff's completely against it... at first and soon enough Sven is joining in on the fun


 _ **Hey everyone, i'm going through a KrisHans thing so I'm writing this and another one-shot. Mention of gender-bent Elsanna and there's a bit of dirty talk in here. I hope it so Leggo!**_

* * *

Sven's getting sick and tired of dealing with the moodiness and bipolar mood swings of his long time best friend and roommate Kristoff just because his three year relationship with Andre Summers ended and he didn't know how much more he could take. The duo grew up together on the same street back in Chicago while keeping each other out of trouble out on the street while causing some mischief themselves but nothing too bad for ten year olds could get into.

They went to the same elementary, middle, high school and even attending the same college plus being lucky enough to share an apartment off campus. Sven took a scholarship for running track and field while Kristoff was able to get a grant to cover the cost of his tuition but they both had to get jobs at ice harvesters for a local business owner by the name of Oaken. Strange man but he was kind enough to take a chance on them and it was well worth it even though the work was back breaking but it paid well and the hours were great.

The day moved into the shabby apartment building was the day that blonde ice harvester met Andre Summers who lived two doors down and he never saw anyone as beautiful as he did the music production major. The two become quite close even fell in love with each other but things recently got rocky between two because the redhead guy was spending a lot of time with one Ezra Arendelle. Kristoff didn't like that his boyfriend was spending so much time with the campus' resident Ice King which lead to constant little fights that turned into big fights until Andre couldn't take it anymore.

He broke up with the blonde ice harvester over a month ago and moved out of the building to move in with the lighter blonde music major. Kristoff sunk into a depressed stupor, only the apartment to go to work or school but other than that he stays in the apartment looking at old photos and eating ice cream out of the carton. The track runner was getting tired of this merry-go-around that was becoming his best friend's life and knows that he needs to more on or at least get laid but knew that he wouldn't go for it.

Sven finished track and field practice before grabbing a bite to eat with fellow track runner Hans Westerguard. The auburn haired track runner comes from a large family that owns an even larger company that distributes iPhones, iPods, and other electronics which is why he's being groomed by his Father to take over the business.

"How's the shut-in doing?" Hans asked taking a bite of his ham and cheese sandwich.

"Ugh, I'm getting sick and tired of hearing him bitching and moaning about his boyfriend leaving him. It's been a month already and he seriously needs to get over or at least get laid" Sven said annoyed with it all.

"I hear ya… what does he look like again? Hans asked raising an curious eyebrow.

Sven pulls out his iPhone before sweeping through his photo gallery to find a decent picture of Kristoff then hands the phone to Hans who takes it as his eyes darken and licks his lips. The brown haired track runner raises an eyebrow before coughing loudly to get his friend's attention who snaps out whatever trance he was in as he returns the phone.

"Dude, what the hell was that about?" Sven asked raising an eyebrow.

"What was what about?" Hans asked nervously taking a bite out of his stomach.

"That look on your face when I showed you what Kristoff looked like. It looked like you were getting a boner or something" Sven said frowning slightly then the realization donned on him. "Oh my god, you like Kristoff"

"What? No! I barely know the guy or anything about him other than what you've told me" Hans said denying the accusation a little too quickly.

"You can't fool me, dude cause I'm too smart that. This is perfect" Sven said grinning.

"I don't follow" Hans said furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"You could get Kristoff out of his funk… or fuck him out of his funk" Sven said wriggling his eyebrows.

"I um I wouldn't mind doing that but I don't think he's gonna go for that" Hans said shaking his head.

"He will if we play this right. I have a plan" Sven said smirking.

"The four scariest words just came out of your mouth but I have a feeling that I won't have much of a choice in the matter" Hans said sighing.

"Nope, now come on" Sven said grabbing Hans by the wrist.

Sven practically dragged Hans to their apartment but the auburn haired track runner was adamant about stopping at his apartment to shower and change first. Once changed, the brunette track runner dragged his friend to the apartment where he knew that Kristoff would be since he didn't have class or a shift at Oaken's that day so it couldn't be more prefect to execute his plan. Sven unlocks the door of the apartment to find the blonde ice harvester slumped on the couch in nothing but a pair of slightly stained sweatpants with his chest completely bare for everyone to see. Hans licks his lips as his eyes racks up the chiseled chest with a little bit of blonde chest followed by a six… no, a eight pack to the rippling biceps and all he could think about was wanting to have his way with that hunk of a man. Kristoff looks up to see that his roommate came home with another of hid friends on the track team but he didn't like entertaining company or getting up from the couch.

"Hey Buddy, this is Hans Westerguard. Hans, my lump of a roommate" Sven said introducing the both of them.

"H-Hi, I've heard a lot about you. It feels like I know" Hans said nervously smiling.

"Well I can't say the same about you" Kristoff grunts out.

"Be nice" Sven lightly reprimands.

Kristoff snorts a little before turning his attention back to the television that playing some Spanish novelas with extremely cheesy acting as Hans looks at Sven who lightly pushes him towards the couch. The auburn haired track runner takes a deep breath to gather up some courage, hesitantly taking a seat next to the blonde ice harvester who didn't notice anything.

"Um what are you watching?" Hans asked curious.

"Not exactly sure. I'm not all that fluent in Spanish" Kristoff said shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh… okay"

Hans turns to Sven for help who proceed to making ridiculous hands gestures for him to get a move on it. The auburn haired track runner tries several times to hold a conversation with Kristoff who gives short answers or grunts in responses, making Hans more disheartened before taking the initiative. Hans reaches over to cup the ice harvester's cheek, turning his head to face him before smashing their lips together, shocking him immensely as he pushes him off.

"What the hell, dude?!" Kristoff asked frowning.

"What?" Hans asked feign innocence.

"You fuckin kissed me. I don't fuckin know you"

"I would like to know you and while we're on the topic of fucking. I want to fuck you" Hans said licking his lips.

"Sven, get you psycho, sex-crazed friend away from me" Kristoff said looking at Sven for help.

"Sorry bud but this is for your own good" Sven said crossing his arms.

Before Kristoff could ask what he meant by that, in an blur of red flurry found Hans with his hand down his sweats but over his boxer-briefs, palming his dick. The auburn haired track runner smirks when the blonde ice harvester involuntarily bucks into his hand before nipping at his exposed neck causing tilting his head allowing the smaller man more access. Hans chuckles a little while pushing Krisoff's sweats along with his boxer down his legs so they pool around his ankles before jacking his seven and half penis until it was standing at full attention. The auburn haired track runner leans over, taking the ice harvester's hard-on into his mouth causing him to let out a guttural moan before thrusting himself further into the warm cavern. Hans hums around the throbbing erection in his mouth, sucking like a vacuum as fast as he could without gagging on it while rubbing himself through his tight jean.

"F-Fuck, f-feels so good" Kristoff moans.

Kristoff reaches over and unbuckles Hans' belt and the front of his jeans, freeing the straining erection before fisting it in time with the smaller man's bobs. The auburn haired track runner kicks off his boxers and jeans before letting go of the blonde ice harvester's dick who whine desperately, standing up when Sven reappears into the living room with a thing of lube. Kristoff bends Hans over the back of the couch as he takes the lube, squirting an generous amount on his fingers before pulling the smaller man ass cheeks, getting a full view of the pink pucker.

The ice harvester gently probes the auburn haired track runner's asshole before pushing his slick finger in and out in a steady rhythm as the smaller man arches his back in pleasure. Once Hans had gotten used to one finger, Kristoff added another finger before scissoring him and this could a little longer because the runner wasn't used to the intrusion.

When the blonde ice harvester thought that the auburn haired runner was stretched enough, he picked up the lube and squirted some more onto his hand before rubbing it on his erection as well as the smaller man's loosen hole to be on the safe side. Kristoff grips Hans' hips before probing his entrance before slowly pushing his penis inside as the auburn haired track runner arches his back.

"O-Oh God, you're… y-you're huge" Hans said throwing his head back.

"Damn you're so tight" Kristoff said kissing the back of Hans' shoulder.

Kristoff wanted to move so badly but he didn't want to hurt Hans by moving too soon so it was a minute before the smaller man gave him the green light to move. The ice harvester pulls out until only the tip was left before slamming back inside, making the auburn haired track runner to moan loudly as the taller man pounds into him without inhibition. Hans pushes back against Kristoff to get in time with his thrusts before almost slipping off of the couch. The blonde ice harvester wraps one of his arms around the auburn haired man's waist, holding him up when something catches his eye to see that it's Sven fisting his own erection.

"Come here Sven, what kind of buddy would I be if I didn't share the amazing experience that you gave me with you" Kristoff said thrusting harder into Hans. "Hans, open your mouth"

Sven walks over towards his very naked friends as Hans takes his penis in his mouth before throwing his head back in pleasure, gripping the smaller man's head. The brunette couldn't believe how good the auburn haired runner's mouth feels and couldn't stop himself from pushing his penis further down his friend's throat. Hans fists his own erection as both his lovers fuck him like the cock-slut that he was and loving the dominance that they showing over him.

"Fuck Hans, you're such a good cock-slut. You like getting fucked by the of us don't you" Sven said holding Hans' head in place.

"Hmm I love it" Hans said around Sven's cock.

"Oh yeah, you're taking our dicks like a champ. You better take our cum and not spill a drop it" Kristoff said thrusting deep inside of Hans. Hans moans loudly and it wasn't long before he found himself coming on the couch and a little on the floor as his lover came soon after then collapsing on the couch. The auburn haired track runner whimpers a little when Kristoff slowly pulls out of him but swallows Sven's essence as the ice harvester wraps his arm lazily around him.

"I know that it's probably a little late and a little backwards for this but go out with me" Kristoff said complete sated.

"I thought that you never asked" Hans said chuckling. "You can come too, Sven. It only seems right that the both of you buy my dinner for this experience.

"How about it, buddy? Care to share this fine piece of ass?" Kristoff asked smirking.

"I don't mind. We share everything else" Sven said smirking.

* * *

The End


End file.
